LOTM: Heroes United S1 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking home) Alex: Well, that was interesting. Kyle: Yeah. Kelpies? Didn't know the Pact had an eye for Scottish Legends. Erin: Yeah it's- (A small explosion is heard up by the house) Ruby: Huh?? Yuri: The hell was that?? Alex: Weird. Let's go check it out! (The heroes nod before they start running toward the house. Jessica is seen after firing a psy blast that missed) Jessica: Where did you go?! Yang: Right here! (Jessica turns around, but Yang grabs her head with one hand starts to punch her in the gut repeatly) Yang: *Punching* Come on! That the best you got!? Jessica: GNN!! NOT EVEN!! (Jessica blasts Yang away) Yang: Is that it?! I KNOW you can hit harder then that!! *Starts to fire shot gun rounds* Jessica: You know you're REALLY starting to push it! (Jessica blocks the rounds with a barrier) Jessica: I hate that you're making me do this!! (Jessica pushes the barrier toward Yang who dodges it) Yang: Nice try! Jessica: Dammit! Yang: Here I come!! (Yang suddenly shoots herself forward right at Jessica and punches her into the mansion wall) Jessica: AHH!! (Before Jessica can recovering Yang starts to punch her repeatedly) Yang: Is this it!? You just gonna take it!? (Jessica struggles to block the attacks before she begins to flashback to Renex attacking her) Renex: Maybe this time I'll take the other arm too Mrs. Garland! (Jessica then stops remembering) Jessica: I'm....NOT!! (Jessica grabs Yang's arm with her metal arm) Jessica: But you're gonna regret that. All of it. Yang: … *Determined smile* Let's see you try. (The Defenders are seen rushing toward the house) Miles: Man what the hell are Sammy and Yang do- Alex: What the hell?! (The heroes find Jessica and Yang fighting) Erin; What is going on?? (Yang slams Jessica on the floor, who blasts Yang back, gets back up to punch Yang, who blocks the punch, then punches Jessica in the face, who then punches Yang in the gut and the blasts her back and Yang shoots a shot gun round at Jessica who blocks it and gets pushed back) Jessica: Don't make me go full force Yang! Yang: I'm planning on it! (Sammy rushes over to the rest of the Defenders) Alex: Sammy what's going on?! Sammy: I don't know! Me and Yang were trying to cheer up Jess over what happened, but nothing worked, then Yang SUDDENLY started attacking her! Alex: What?! Sammy: She said she was trying to teach her a lesson! Kyle: That's a lesson?! (Yang is seen lifting Jessica off the ground and slamming her in the ground. She pulls her fist back an d throws a punch at Jessica while she's down, but Jessica grabs the fist) Jessica: You really want me to go all out Yang?! Yang: Yes! Jessica: You REALLY Want me to go all out!?! Yang: *Eyes go red* YES!!! Jessica: *Glows yellow*....Fine then. (Jessica grabs Yang's wrist and stands up as her Purity Form activates) Yang: Wha- Jessica: You'll forgive me for this. (Jessica crushes Yang's wrist as the bone is heard snapping) Yang: AHHHH!!! Jessica: *Stands up* Time to end this. (Jessica pulls a fist back and punches Yang super hard that she crashes into the mansion) Alex: Whoa! Jack: Holy shit! (Jessica falls to one knee as her Purity Form fades) Jessica: *sighs* Sorry. Alex: *Rushes* Jess! Are you okay?! Jessica: Y-Yeah... I wish I didn't have to do that... Alex: *Helps her up and supports her* Come on. I got ya. Jessica: Thanks... (Everyone goes inside to find Yang on the floor flat on her back) Ruby: Yang! *rushes over* You okay?! Yang:..... Ruby; Yang?! Jack: Oh man! That was awesome! Jessica: Yang... (Yang groan as she tries to step up. Ruby supports her) Ruby: Easy Yang! Your wrist is broken! Yang: … Jess... Jessica:.... Yang:... *Smiles* Feeling better? Jessica: What?! Yang: You heard me... Jessica: I-I.... (Jessica thinks about it for a moment. Thinking of how she's really feeling. She then looks at her metal arm. She then looks at Yang's smiling face, now understanding what she was doing) Jessica:.... *Smiles* Yeah. Much better. Thanks Yang. Yang: Don't mention it... Alex: Okay, what the hell?! Ian: Guess we missed out on a lot huh? Yang: Eh I'll explain later, but uh... My wrist hurts like hell, so Ian can you heal it please? Ian: Huh? Oh right. Here let me get it after I fix this mess. (Ian touches the floor, sending out a wave of energy that restores the damage to the house) Ian: There we go! Alex: Thanks Ian. Ian: Don't mention it. Now let's see this wrist. (Ian kneels down and looks at Yang's wrist) Yang: Gnn! Ian: Sorry. Hmm.... Alex: Is it bad? Ian: Bone's snapped apart. Easy fix though. Ruby: Well that's good. Ian: Now hold on. This might sting a bit. (Ian's hands glow yellow as he begins healing Yang's wrist) Yang: Ow ow! Ian: Hold on, give it a second. (Ian finishes healing Yang's wrist) Ian: Alright. Should be good to go. Yang: *Moves her wrist around* Thanks Ian. Ian: Don't mention it. (Ian stands up as does Yang) Sammy: Well, at least Jessica got the arm on. Jessica: Yeah. That's good. (Jessica looks at her arm and the drawing on it) Jessica: Thanks for getting it Sammy. Sammy: Don't mention it. Alex: Well, if everything's alright, I guess we can tell you guys about what the Pact told us. Yang: Alright. Jessica: We'll listen. (The heroes then go to the living room to talk) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts